


shuffle.mp3

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Personification, Playlist, Quiet, References to Depression, Songs, angry, lollipop, slumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: Just then, the loudspeakers setup in the waiting room crackled and through them an announcement was made./Falling from playlist Angry. Falling from playlist Angry, please proceed to Now Playing. You have 0.023 seconds. Thank you./"Oh, that's my friend. I was downloaded at around the same time as her." Quiet perked up, his head turning along with the passing of the mentioned lady song. His forehead had a large red mark on it and he puckered his lips, feeling envious about the selection. "How nice..."





	shuffle.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling of people failing you but music is right there saving you from that dangerously thin line between life and death? Yeah.

  
"Master doesn't like me anymore."  
  
Whined a voice one day. The voice was soft, like the pressing of piano keys along with the calming sound of falling rain, like the closing of eyes and and creasing of paper. It sounded like Quiet.  
  
"Yeah? Why do you think that?"  
  
Answered a second one. This one was distracted, disjoint, filled to the brim with popping and loud thrumming. It was the sound of bubbles and good weather, of fuzzy soda and laughter. It was Felicity.  
  
"I been ignored for months now. Master doesn't let me play even when on shuffle."  
  
Quiet reported, stretching his arms and laying his head on the hard plastic table that was in the waiting room. It's been a while since he's been here, considering that the playlist he is in is never called these days. Today, the waiting room was packed. The master had decided to put the music on shuffle for all folders and so everyone, all one thousand six hundred and seventy three songs came, hoping to be selected by the randomizer.  
  
"I'd like that. Man, just having to keep working on repeat during lunch is tiring." Felicity gave a glance at the whining sludge that was Quiet. "A little more rest time would be nice."  
  
"You won't be saying that once Master starts ignoring you too." Quiet rolled his forehead on the table, his eyes closed and his entire body restless. Oh, how much he'd give to be chosen.  
  
Felicity bit his lip and placed his hand on his nape. "That's okay, at least I get to hang out with you more." He watched the other closely for a reaction but nothing came. Quiet only continued sulking and mumbling to himself, something about what should he do if the master decides to delete him one day.  
  
Just then, the loudspeakers setup in the waiting room crackled and through them an announcement was made.  
  
/Falling from playlist Angry. Falling from playlist Angry, please proceed to Now Playing. You have 0.023 seconds. Thank you./  
  
"Oh, that's my friend. I was downloaded at around the same time as her." Quiet perked up, his head turning along with the passing of the mentioned lady song. His forehead had a large red mark on it and he puckered his lips, feeling envious about the selection. "How nice..."  
  
Felicity stared, wanting to flick that reddened forehead. And hopefully, to spread the redness down the other's soft looking cheeks as well.  
  
_You'll get picked soon, stop worrying about it._  
  
Felicity wanted to assure the other, but he didn't want to say something so indeterminable. Although the master did have preferences and favorites - Felicity being one of them - every once in a while the master would pick a song that is so different from the other ones she always listens to.  
  
Sometimes, she completely switches to a whole other person, and that's when playlists like Angry get called. Felicity would know since those were his precious off days when he could just spend the day in bed, maybe visit Quiet's place for a game or movie. Felicity believed that today was going to be one of those days, but Felicity didn't say anything, he didn't want to get Quiet's hopes up for nothing.  
  
So instead of saying anything, Felicity brushed his fingers on Quiet's temple. The other twitched then shuddered at the touch, also visibly recoiling when Felicity traced the rim of his ear.  
  
"What are you doing?" Quiet demanded, his torso half on the table and his chin propped so his face was shown. He had had his eyes closed but his brows were drawn closer.  
  
"I'm making you think of something else." Felicity spoke softly, squeezing an earlobe with his thumb and index finger. He wasn't sure why, just that he didn't want to let anyone passing by hear them talk. "So what are you thinking of now?"  
  
"I think you're weird. Why are you so popular again?"  
  
"Because I'm Felicity. Everyone always wants a piece of me." The answer was given with a sort of hollow pride. To be honest, working almost 24/7 was wearing him out and most of the time, Felicity knew he was just being regarded as background music, a little white noise to give the illusion that a space is not empty, that a person alone is not lonely. Music being played for noise. It was like he was being made fun of. The master was cruel like that.  
  
Perhaps it was an issue unapparent to people watching and observing from the outside, but for songs like them who lived every single day awaiting the news of being the next one called up, their master's mood became the most important matter of all. Just a little flip through the thirty most recently played songs would give the slightest hint that the master was not in her best condition lately. One moment she would listen to choir and energizing piano, music that could be memorized but not get in the way of study or work due to the absence of lyrics. The next moment, she would be irritably stop the music and remove her earphones rather aggressively from her head. After some hours of silence, the master would put on the earpieces again and switch to rock music, hoping to find comfort among the screams. Then, when her head feels numb and is throbbing in fatigue, she turns to Playlist Despair. She doesn't really call it that. She named the list "i'msotiredofmyfuckinglifepleasekillmeee" but everyone knew she meant "despair".  
  
Everyone of them knew this, and they knew how the master would soon spiral down the same pattern she has been falling into all these years.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever reach a hit count as high as yours, Felicity. Must be nice playing for Master a lot." Quiet commented, glancing at the other. "What mood am I good for anyway? I only sound like the tickings of a clock. I don't think Master ever liked me in the first place."  
  
"But I like you." Felicity blurted, belatedly realizing that he had practically just confessed to Quiet. Not that he was incorrect though. He really did like the other, who was now looking skeptically at Felicity. "I-I mean, I like your music... I like that about you. Don't look at me like that." Felicity quickly added, nearly combusting with the way Quiet kept him stuttering right there just by looking at him with his butterfly shaped eyes.  
  
_Butterfly eyes? Did I really just think that?_  
  
Felicity stood rooted, hoping Quiet wouldn't think him creepy for saying those awkward things. Also, he secretly wished Quiet would finally realize Felicity's feelings for him.  
  
"Hm."  
  
Quiet was twiddling his thumbs now. His cheeks were puffed with air in them and he looked like he really was trying his best to behave and be patient, hoping to be called for his turn next. His soft hair waved this way and that as he turned his pretty little head around, looking at the mishmash of songs doing their own businesses in the waiting room.  
  
Meanwhile, Felicity was craving for the other's attention. Quiet was a song so soothing and comforting that Felicity wanted him all to himself. He wanted to grab hold of his shoulders and turn him so that they could be face to face, close enough to make their noses touch. Ironically, for a song as popular as Felicity, the one thing he wanted to look at him the most was the one paying the least attention to him.  
  
_Is he not going to ask about it? I did say I like him rather explicitly._  
  
Felicity was wondering when the speakers crackled again.  
  
/Quartered Calling from playlist Slumber. Quartered Calling from playlist Slumber, please proceed to Now Playing. You have 0.065 seconds. Thank you./  
  
Felicity could see the disappointment on Quiet's face when he almost stood excitedly from his seat, mistaking his name for the one being announced.  
  
"Boy, I was convinced I was up. What was I thinking?" Quiet sheepishly chuckled, his finger awkwardly scratching his blushing cheek. "Geez, because of you saying you like my music, I started thinking that I might have a chance after all."  
  
Felicity didn't know what to say, but he was sort of glad that Quiet wasn't the one called so that they could talk for longer. Damn, what a selfish song he was.  
  
"Quartered Calling is my new roommate by the way. You haven't met him yet, right? Since Felicity is always so busy these days." Quiet was saying as he reached for the thermos that sat on the table next to his and poured himself hot chocolate. Except from being selected, the drinks served in the waiting room were probably the only comforts when staying there. Quiet sipped the thing in huge gulps, scalding his own throat in the process but looking happy about it. "Quartered Calling is kind of stoic, but he's nice."  
  
_I should stop by soon, no matter how busy I am._  
  
Felicity made a mental note. It was a well known fact that Quiet's roommate changed regularly. Owing to the fact that Quiet had a playlist of his own, he had no family members to share a place with. Songs belonging to the same playlist live together as a family. If this was not the rule, Felicity would have ages ago announced himself as Quiet's permanent roommate. Being with Quiet would be bliss, compared to the hell of having to live with sixty three other songs, all of them noisy energetic bastards.  
  
"Hey guys." A husky female voice spoke to them. The two of them turned around and found Falling had joined them and was already reaching for the thermos.  
  
"Hi Falling! How was work?" Quiet greeted.  
  
"It was so not great. Master has turned the bitch mode at turbo and is nowhere near done. She's damn broken this time, I swear." Falling raised her cup and downed her chocolate all at once. Her black lipstick was slightly smudged when she licked her lips. "I wouldn't work for her right now if I were you."  
  
Felicity was concerned. As much as he wanted more off days, he wasn't fine with things when the master was not in good shape either.  
  
"What happened to Master, Falling?" Quiet asked, the worry on his face disturbing his gentle features.  
  
"Don't know. There was a lot. I just know she's seriously at the edge this time. I wouldn't be surprised if she's cut herself while Quartered Calling is in there." Falling crushed the cup in her hand and watched the little bit of chocolate left drip down to her wrist, the black liquid looking the slightest bit like spilt blood. "I did not like it. It wasn't fun working like that." Then she looked at both of them through her heavily mascaraed lashes. "No matter what, don't let her misery get to you. Especially you, babe. See you around." She ruffled Quiet's hair before going on her way.  
  
Felicity saw Quiet cover his mouth with his hand. He looked absolutely stressed about the news regarding their master. That was also one thing that Felicity found attractive about Quiet. Quiet was genuinely concerned about their master's wellbeing, unlike most songs Felicity knew.  
  
"Your drink's going to get cold." Felicity only said as he wondered what Quiet would do.  
  
Quiet's fingers closed around his cup as he looked down to it. "Felicity, I-"  
  
/Quiet from playlist Quiet. Quiet from playlist Quiet,  please proceed to Now Playing. You have 0.019 seconds. Thank you./  
  
The two of them shared a look. Quiet's eyes widened and contrary to his demeanor earlier, he seemed scared and a bit panicked of the fact that he was actually selected. He stood hesitantly and nearly stumbled on his own feet.  
  
"Watch out." Felicity said softly as he caught the other. "That's weird. Quartered Calling hasn't been in there for long. He shouldn't have finished playing yet."  
  
That moment the doors leading to Now Playing burst open and out came a fuming Quartered Calling. He stomped his way across the sea of puzzled songs who made way for him as he passed. He was out of the waiting room before anyone started talking again.  
  
The news was passed on. The master had stopped him halfway and had removed him from his playlist. It wasn't his fault the master was in such a bad shape, but anyone who was treated that way would be rightfully pissed. Not being in a playlist meant becoming lawless, having to scavenge for food and shelter, not having any sort of status. But the worst thing about not being in a playlist was that there were lesser chances of being found and prioritized by the randomizer. He'd be a song that was there but never played, just taking up space. A ghost song.  
  
/Quiet from playlist Quiet. Quiet from playlist Quiet,  please proceed to Now Playing. You have 0.017 seconds. Thank you./  
  
"I... need to go." Quiet was saying, his fingers trembling as he pushed Felicity away so he could leave. He still looked shaken about the situation, but he had his jaw set in determination. It was an expression that Felicity hardly saw in Quiet, and he marvelled at the feelings that blossomed in his chest as he looked at him. Quiet smiled, his eyes meeting Felicity's. "Don't worry. I'll fix her."  
  
Felicity watched Quiet leave, his slim figure looking so brave amidst the others that stared at him as he made his way to those heavy double doors. There was hushed noise as whispers were passed around, but Felicity could only hear Quiet's one gentle promise repeating in his head. _I'll fix her._  
  
Hours passed. Many of the songs waited agitatedly, wondering what was going on and why were there no announcements made to call the next song.  
  
"Master must have pulled her earphones out again." One said.  
  
"That can't be. If that's so, then we should have been dismissed by now." Another answered.  
  
Just then, it was announced that playlist Lollipop, Felicity's playlist, could leave the shuffle list first. There were gasps all over the room, considering that it was practically the first time that elite, high hit count favorites such as Lollipop members would be told to leave the waiting room. Not long after that, Felicity's family members came in droves to collect him.  
  
"C'mon bro, let's go. All this emo shit is making my mouth taste bad." Said Red Light, one of Felicity's older brothers. Red Light was one of those pure head banging, hips thrusting, neck sweating, animal instinct music. And to Felicity, he looked freaked at the way the master was acting. It was obvious Red Light wanted out of there.  
  
"I'm waiting for my friend." Felicity simply answered.  
  
"You're gonna stay here?!" Red Light looked incredulously at the other.  
  
/All songs may leave the shuffle. All songs may leave the shuffle. Quiet from playlist Quiet, now in Solo Repeat./  
  
"That your friend?"  
  
"Yeah." Felicity nearly burst in pride. _That's my friend, and he's fixing the master right now._ Everyone was so scared to turn out like Quartered Calling, but Quiet was willing to risk it if it meant helping their master. "Yeah, he's my friend."  
  
Red Light visibly swallowed. "Isn't that the guy who was so in demand about a year back? Like when Master broke up with her boyfriend and she was bawling like mad." The older one shook his head in amazement. "Woah, that guy is a legend."  
  
Felicity couldn't believe his ears. "Really? Was what happened then as bad as right now?" He had no idea. Felicity had only been downloaded three months ago.  
  
"I think this one's the worst yet. When it's like this, it's better for songs like us to stay out of the way."  
  
A whole day had passed and Quiet has never come out ever since. Felicity tried staying up but couldn't, so he resolved to at least stay in the waiting room. At least when Quiet came out someone would be there to welcome him back and take care of him. The second day passed but Quiet never came back out that day either. The waiting room was vast and white and ghastly silent with just him there. Felicity was starting to get worried, both for the master and for his friend. He stayed in the waiting room still, washing up and keeping clean using the comfort rooms. His brothers and sisters would visit him every now and then to feed him, but most of the time they were out vacationing, making the most out of their precious off days. They bugged Felicity to join them, but his answer was always no. It was only after two weeks when Quiet came out of Now Playing weakly, as if he was spat out from the mouth of a ruthless big monster. His arms pushed at the doors and with all the strength he had left, he managed to get himself out. Felicity rushed to his side and caught him just in time before Quiet fell face down on the floor.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling? Shit, you need to eat. Can you stand?" Felicity was asking the other immediately. He couldn't help it, not when Quiet looked so god awfully burnt out and tired.  
  
Quiet did not answer for a few minutes but when he did, he was laughing. Or more like, chuckling drily through his parched throat. "She's fine now."  
  
"What?" Felicity couldn't catch Quiet's weakly spoken words. He held the other closer so he could hear.  
  
"She's fine now. She's cried it all out and is smiling again." Quiet whispered softly because he had little energy left. Then he fixed those pretty butterfly eyes of his on Felicity's. "I fixed her, Felicity. I did a good job."  
  
"Yes, yes you did." Felicity answered as he looked at the other who lay weakly in his arms. He appeared bigger than he was right then. Quiet was practically a hero and Felicity admired him for it. _I want to kiss him._  
  
/Playlist Lollipop, to the shuffle. Playlist Lollipop, to the shuffle. Felicity from playlist Lollipop. Felicity from playlist Lollipop, please proceed to Now Playing. You have 0.041 seconds. Thank you./  
  
"Awriiiight! Let's git this party started!"  
  
The room was immediately lively with Lollipop members, most of them still in their bikinis, Hawaiian shirts and sunglasses. Since he had to go to work, Felicity handed Quiet to Red Light, who was now sporting a new tattoo of a dragon lady on his arm. The older brother had frozen stiff when he realized who he was holding. The other songs recognized Quiet as well and had crowded around him.  
  
"Heyy, that's Quiet! Yo Quiet, what's up??"  
  
"You need to get that pale skin tanned, man."  
  
"Let's hang out sometime, Quiet! I know a good club with cool drinks and hot babes..."  
  
"Hey, leave him alone. He's tired." Felicity said to back them off. He wasn't taken seriously and was teased instead.  
  
"Ooh, someone's protective~"  
  
"Yoo! Mister White Knight, mister!"  
  
Felicity was about to give his retort when Quiet suddenly took hold of his hand. "I'll be fine. Go see Master. She's been missing you." Then his hand was squeezed before it was released. Felicity didn't want to leave but he knew he had to go do his job. However his reservations to leave all left him when Quiet spoke. "Let's hang out at my place when you're done."  
  
_Let's do this._  
  
His family could be making fun of him for being easily manipulated but that was fine. The master was okay now and she wanted him, to listen to his music. It was a good day and Felicity was the song that would make it a better one for her.  
  
After all, that's what music is for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what they sound like:  
> [Quiet ](https://soundcloud.com/simon_ton/600-am)  
> [Felicity ](https://soundcloud.com/madeon/pendulum-the-island-madeon-remix)  
> [Falling ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7PoLVA0cKc)  
> [Quartered Calling ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bzdQ6JES34)  
> [Red Light ](https://soundcloud.com/mastadontunes/wooli-x-mastadon-ft-travis-richter-elephant-march?in=woolimusic/sets/mammoth-ep)
> 
> Make sure to try and have a listen to them 'cause they're really good. Have a nice day!


End file.
